deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/Jack vs. Frank West
The dead have risen and the world has gone to hell but for everyone who dies they're a few who fight againist all odds. These men although never expected the dead rise have become more than ready to fight them. "Jack" The man who has fought off zombie hordes and humans for over 400 days vs. The photographer turned zombie slayer "Frank West." WHO IS DEADLIEST? Jack Frank West Voting A vote that goes in-depth and gives a valid reason will be counted as one vote. A vote with a valid reason but doesn't go too in depth will be counted as half-a-vote. A vote that has no proper reasoning or just yelling a winner will not be counted. Have a nice day and I hope you guys enjoy the battle when comes out. 'Battle' F'ourtune City has been truly losted and is being taken completly over by the hordes of zombies wandering around looking for their next meal. In this chaos, a lone survivor wanders around the city looking for a safe haven to escape the infected. This man has a long beard and long hair combaination and his eyes give the off the feeling of a true survivor this man is Jack survivor of the Union City incident. After walking for a few more minutes he comes to a stop seeing a store nearby he proceeds to entering the store his trusty AK-47 lifted up and ready to kill whatever infected had entered the store. Upon entering he sees nothing and walks around his weapon still rasied to make sure nothing gets the drop on him. "Finally, a place to rest for once." Jack says to no one in particular. He sits down puts his weapons on the ground and pulls out a box of crackers and proceeds to eating them."The military should've been here by now. Hopefully, they'll come soon we don't want another Union City Incident on our do we I know I'm going through that again." Jack says to himself and continues to eat. ''About three minutes away from the store.... A man in a suit wanders througout the infected streets of Fortune City with camera in hand. He sees a crowd of infected walking around and raises his camera to get a shot."Not bad." the man responded before walking away from the crowd of infected looking for any survivors if any were still alive that weren't trying to kill him. This man is Frank West the photographer who fought through the hell that was Willamette and revealed the truth behind it. But, this truth wasn't without a price he was bitten. Although, he should count himself lucky if wasn't for Zombrex he'd was sure his head would've been blown off his shoulders by know. Frank continues walking around till he stumbles upon a store and decides it would be best if he rested a moment before continuing. "Should propably take a break unless I want to die from exhusation. Who knows this place might have something to eat and drink besides burritos and orange juice." The photographer chuckles to himself and enters the store. And thus would start the biggest battle in Fortune City...... Jack immediatly on his feet and pulls out his G17 once he hears the door open and begins walking towards the entrance. He reaches the front and and sees a man with a camera and blood over his shirt he lowers his Glock 17 when he sees the man isn't armed and begins to speak."Nice to see a friendly face for once." Jack says. "You don't look to bad yourself compared to everyone I've met so far. By the way my name's Frank. Frank West." Frank responds and puts out his hand. "Nice to meet you Frank my name is Jack." Jack responds and takes Frank's hand and shakes it. "What no last name or are you just being shy. But you sound familar have I met you before or something." Frank says."I do have one but prefer not to use it. And as far as I know we've never met each each other before." Jack responds and lets go of Frank's and begins to open his mouth when he hears a beep from Frank's watch. "Why the hell is your watch making that noise not like you need to tell time anymore?"Jack says looking at Frank's watch questioningly. "Sorry for the noise, it's just that it's a warning that I should I take my medicine soon as in about 30 minutes." Franks answers his question and begins pulling out his zombrex case to take the shot soon."Your infected?' Jack is startled by learning this and goes to grab to his Glock when Frank tells him not to worry that he still hasn't turned yet. "Sorry just not used to seeing anyone who's infected that not trying to take a chunk out of me."Jack says lowering his weapon again. "It doesn't matter chances are I'd do the same thing to you if you were the one infected.' Frank responds and proceeds to open his Zombrex case only to see nothing inside. "Looks like your out." Jack says with a serious tone and begins to raise his pistol at Frank."I'm sorry I have to do this I thought we were going to be good fri-" Jack is cut off when a fist connects with his face. Jack stumbles backwards letting go of his gun and looks at Frank who is pulling out his own pistol a M1911A1 and points it at Jack. "Sorry pal but I can't just try and let you try and kill me. People before you have tried and failed." Frank says aiming the pistol at the downed man. "Well it looks like this ain't easy for either of us." Jack says staring at Frank before kicking him the stomach and grabbing his pistol to turn around and firing at his target. Frank recovers quickly enough to duck behind a counter that prevents the rounds from hitting and returns fire of his own. A round just barely manages to miss Jack's head he gets behind cover of his own and both fire their bullets at each other. Until, an audible click is heard from Frank's side indicating he has run out of ammo. Knowing, he now has the advantage Jack begins walking towards the counter and continues to fire. Frank reloads a new magazine into his pistol and fires randomly above the counter. He then makes a break for the door before Jack can return fire. When he gets there a round grazes his arm and he holds his arm in pain as he continues to make his way down the street. Jack continues his pursuit not willing to let go of a man who shot at him get away so easily trying to fire at Frank once more he hears a click coming from his pistol and curses to himself. He reloads his pistol and remembers that he left his AK behind returns to the store picks it up and continues his pursuit. Frank knowing he won't be able to hide forever as he runs down the streets enters a room he has left some weapons inside he pulls and smiles to himself now he was ready to finish Jack. Jack also returned to his own base camp grabbing some of his own weapons and ammunition and loads himself up ready to take on Frank and any infected that get in the way. Both Jack and Frank begin looking for each other ready and armed to the teeth ready to kill each other. Jack wanders aims at an infected and blows it's head off then pumps his Mossberg takes aim and fires at another one that was getting too close. As he makes his way around the city he finds himself in front of a hunting store and enters looking any equipment that may be inside. As he enters he looks around until he a loud noise is heard followed by an iguana standee getting it's head blown off. Jack turns around to see Frank putting his own shotgun at him and pumps. Jack runs to narrowly escape a shell going in his direction at returns fire. Both continue to fire and chase each other throughout the store until both are down to their final shell. Jack hides behind a cornor and waits until he sees the barrel of the Remington and fires his last round into it. Jack makes a quick break for it and hides in the store. Frank wondering where he went picks up a baseball bat on the ground and begins to look for him. He hears the sound of chainsaw and manages to dodge the swing from Jack' weapon and backs away as Jack lifts his chainsaw. Jack swings downward and misses only to get his chainsaw stuck in the ground. While he tries to take it out Frank takes advantage of his moment weakness and swings his bat to hit Jack in the side and cause him to lose his grip on the bladed weapon. Jack knowing trying to retrieve the weapon would be suicide gets up and puches Frank across the face causing him to stumble backwards and leaves the store but not before taking a few bear traps with him. As he runs away he decides the first floor has become to stay and he needs a height advantage if he disires to survive. He scans his surroundings and spots a staircase can runs towards it pulling out of his G17 in case any zombies are around. Jack reaches the top of the stairs and downs to zombies that were waiting for him there and looks down to see Frank nowhere. Jack is confused by this and and continues to scan the downsatirs wondering exactly where Frank is. He gives up his search and begins to walk back to his base needing more of his guns and weapons in case he sees Frank again. Jack reaches his base he puts away his G17 back in it's hollster and grabs his UMP.45 and gets to work on laying down a three bear traps down. He goes back to his small barricade he calls a base and checks the amount of ammo he has left in his weapons. As he does this he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his shoulder and sees a bit of blood come from the wound he looks and sees Frank pointing an Micro UZi from a distance. Jack gets behind cover and loads a clip into his UMP and returns his own SMG fire. Frank is not hit by any of the rounds and jumps behind cover of his own and both return fire at each other daring the other to waste their rounds first. "Looks like I found your place and a few weapons left. I brought some weapons myself to this fight." Frank says towards Jack. Jack hears his gun click empty and begins to reload when he hears moaning in the background. He peaks his head from his barricade and sees trouble coming the noise they've been making brought a horde of infected heading towards there location. Frank also takes notice of the incoming horde, he grabs his camera aims towards the horde and snaps a photo. "Fantastic." His voice displays utter horror and amazment as looks towards the corpes coming to eat. Both men look each other in the eye and agree to a temporary truce with saying a word. Frank runs into a nearby Kiosk and jumps inside,while Jack grabs all of his remaining weapons and reloads them checks his barricade and seeing no damages except a gun wounds shoulders his AK-47 and looks to the hungry horde. For a moment everything seems silent to Jack as he looks towards the zombies and whispers something. "God if your still out there make sure I don't get killed." Jack whispers and fires his AK-47 not wanting to let them get get any closer. Frank looks towards Jack one last time and then he looks down at a fallen mirror on the ground and sees his skin having changed color and knows his time will be up he aims his M4A1 and fires. The horde is quickly closing even with the death of some of them at the hands of the two men. Jack and Frank continue their attacks on the horde unwilling to take a moment worth of rest except to reload. Jack isn't worried about his gun jamming due to the reliablity of the AK he's more worried about how much ammo he has left. Then a sound is heard the infected are setting off the traps he left scattered around the ground. This makes his killings much more easier as he can focus on easy headshots. He looks towards Frank and hears him yell something about his gun jamming. He then sees Frank jump into the horde after pulling out some weird bladed weapon off his back and he begins to slice away at the horde and with this Jack continues his own assualt. Bodies hit the floor as he moves the Reaper towards the next group of infected not wanting them to get to close he continues to attack never wanting to give in the infection spearding throughout his body. As he fights he feels the virus slowing and breaking him down but he doesn't give in. The infected that get close to him when he's not looking are quickly shot down by Jack. All is good in the fight until Frank is grabbed by an infected and forced to let go of his weapon just to escape. He backs away until his foot is captured by a bear trap and unable to move as the infected begin to surround him he closes his eyes and accepts his fate knowing he won't survive. Jack is down to his last clip when he sees Frank stuck in one of his traps and having no escape from the infected surrounding him he just looks at Frank. The infected grab Frank and begin their feast on him and he does nothing to stop them. Jack looks around his base for anything when he sees it a gas tank. He grabs the tank and throws it towards the horde when it gets close enough in midair Jack fires a few rounds from AK and is blown back from the expolsion. After the smoke clears he gets up although a wobbly at first and looks for what remains of Frank among the piles of infected. Then he sees him a zombie trying to escape from the bear trap and kill him and he just sighs and then speaks. "I'm sorry it had to end this way Frank. But I'll make sure your story never dies." Jack says to the hungry corpse and then proceeds to shoudering his and fires one round into the skull of Frank West. He looks at the body of the fallen hero and kneels down and takes his camera and puts it around his neck. "I hope I can make it out of here and make whoever caused this pay." Jack says as he walks away from the battlefield and makes sure his G17 and AK are ready for anything that may come. As he walks away he notices a man in yellow mortocycle jacket nearby and walks towards his direction shouting a welcome towards him. '''WINNER: JACK Extra Stuff You guys get to choose the battlefield. So you know go crazy. Fortune City or. Union City Also some zombies will be thrown into the mix to represent how the zombie infection is speard throughout the entire area.. Category:Blog posts